


Love to me

by amrtrrs



Series: STRAY BOYZ TECHNOLOGY [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, just fluff, juyeon being soft for eric, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amrtrrs/pseuds/amrtrrs
Summary: what is love like for you?





	Love to me

**_j u r i c_ **

 

What does love look like for you? What does it taste like? What does it smell like? What does it sound like? What does it feel like? Does it look like soft curves and pretty smiles? Does it taste like mint and coffee? Does it smell like watermelon shampoo? Does it sound like high pitched laughter? Does it feel like a warmth wrapped in your arms, perfectly melding into your shape? That’s what love was like for Juyeon. To him, love took the form of a certain boy. Love could be a lot of things to many people. Love could wear band t-shirts and drive sports cars. Love could cook pancakes and write poems. Love could own a trampoline store and like cold showers. Love was different for everyone, and Juyeon could only thank the stars that he found his perfect kind of Love. Right now, as the morning sunlight hit Love’s face in all the right ways, Juyeon knew exactly what Love was. Love was an overactive pup with a knack for dancing. Love was clingy. Love was bratty. Love had a heart of pure gold. Love had a collection of plush dolls. Love could never fall asleep without Juyeon and a minimum of 3 pillows by his side. Love was everything Juyeon could ever ask for. Love had lips that Juyeon could never resist to kiss, so as Love slowly stirred awake, his eyes fluttering open, that’s exactly what he did. Love for Juyeon was Eric Sohn, who smiled into every kiss.


End file.
